The Perfect Piece
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: Ironhide gets stuck with the new recruit in the Autobots. With time against them and it seeming like everyone, even beyong the Decepticons, wants them dead. Will they be sparkmates or lose it all? Will they be able to have a family or will the earth crumble around them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, first Transformers fanfic ever, so no flaming me to crispy ashes! I do not own Transformers, just my OC and the plot for this story! Please Read and Review! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 1

Ironhide rolled his way into the hanger of NEST's main base of operations in his alternate form, all he wanted was to charge and to get away from the twins. They had managed to track a Decepticon down somewhere in the rolling hill of Scotland, the first new enemy in nearly four months.

Ironhide, to say the least, had been raring for something to happen like this to get away from the headquarters and to see more of this world called Earth. Training the new recruits alongside Ratchet for the last couple of months had been more of pain in the backside then he had wished.

But going back out into the field had been worse. The twins, Mudflap and Skids, for the love of Prime, would not stop bickering with each other and trying to beat each other to scrap metal. The Deception which had been hiding out as some old farmer's John Deere tractor had nearly gotten away. An easy enough target that he himself had taken down with a simple blast of his cannon, that was after he had torn Mudflap and Skids apart from each other, and had yelled at them until both their audios hurt.

Nearly to his designated spot, Ironhide almost wanted to sigh in both relief and happiness, not that he would ever show it. But his opportunity had been lost, as Optimus Prime approached him in his true form.

Not wanting to know if the twins had ratted him out about teamwork not being apart of today's successful mission. Their leader wanted to teach Autobots that teamwork was the best way to survive against the Decpticons. To Ironhide, it only made survival more of a danger when having to protect more lives than just one's own.

"I want to introduce you to one of the new recruits." Optimus explained simply, as Ironhide took to his true form and followed him out of the hanger and to the heated inside of the base, to the cold and snow-covered outside.

Ratchet was outside with the triplets, three female Autobots whose alt form where motorcycles. But there was a fourth in alt form that he did not recognize. A white smart car with a black hood and black outlining the doors, and the bottom.

The tiny vehicle, that Ironhide preferred to call a clown car, wheeled over to them, and stopped when said Autobot was a couple feet away from both his and Optimus's pedes.

"This is Whiteout." The Leader of the Autobots said indicating to the smart car with one of his servos.

Ironhide blinked his sky-blue optics at the new recruit. This had to be the fresh-out-of-the-universe newbie that Ratchet had been boasting about. But for the life of him, the Weapons Specialist could not remember if gender had been specified. He was hoping male, if Optimus was planning on pairing him with anyone, he should just of been glad it was not Mudflap and Skids. The name did sound male after all.

The new recruit in front of them switched out of alt form to reveal the true form beneath. The metal matched the alt form to a fault, black and white, with blue optics. But the gender was definitely not what Ironhide was expecting, the name had thrown him off.

Whiteout was a femme bot, no doubting it from the extra metal on her chest plate, or the more curvier exterior. Her optics dropped down from the place they had held at the two male Autobots' faceplates to the snow brushed concrete below.

She only went to up to about Ironhide's thigh at the most, but what made the Weapon Specialist's optics narrow in both suspicion and annoyance were the door wings that were on her back. He was not going to play babysitter to a new recruit.

Whiteout glanced up at Ironhide, the one that Optimus Prime had told her would be her partner from now on in any kind of Decepticon take down mission. He was scary and the way he was narrowing his optics at her only made her more nervous than she already was. Her frame was nearly shaking as Optimus spoke up once more.

"She will be your partner from now on, Ironhide." He explained, and Whiteout realized that what the onyx metal Autobot was narrowing his optics at what were her door wings.

Her door wings made her an easy target, she knew that. The highly sensitive dual parts on her back were meant for gathering information, but she never let the fact that her door wings kept her in constant danger and stop her from fighting.

Finally, she lifted her optics to meet Ironhide's own. Whiteout squeezed her shaking servos into tight fists, hoping that they would stop, but apparently that was not an option. Her voice processor shook as the words came out of her mouth.

"I-I won't be a burden to you…" She stammered and Ironhide only looked over at Optimus.

"You two, will make a fine team." Was all that Optimus had to say, and smiled a little at Whiteout before switching to his alt form and heading toward the hanger.

Ironhide looked down at Whiteout, and tried to hide the groan that wanted to rumble out of his voice processor, but it was not any use. "I want to see what you use for a weapon." the robotic British accent easily sliding into his words, as he turned to lead Whiteout to an empty part of the NEST base.

He was blaming this little team up of Optimus's solely on the twins. He did not want to have to protect Whiteout, he just wanted to destroy Deceptions. He swore that his Leader was punishing him for nearly tearing both Mudflap and Skids faceplates off with his own servos.

He glanced back at Whiteout, her optics trained on her pedes.

Giving this teamwork thing a chance, might not be bad, if Ironhide was lucky.

**A/N: I would also like to thank my Beta Reader for checking over all of my errors and even giving me the advice I needed to start this story. Once again, Please Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you also much for the reviews! They really made my day, and once again thanks to my Beta Reader for correcting my mistakes. I do not own Transformers just the idea for this story and any OCS. Enjoy the chapter! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 2

Heat greeted the two Autobots, sending away the icy chill of winter, as they headed into the training room that was probably once a massive storage house. Ironhide had to duck just to get through the garage door which opened automatically when they approached and closed once Whiteout and he were away from the senor.

"Okay, show me, what you got." Ironhide said, crossing his massive arms in front of his chest.

Whiteout stood a couple feet away from him, trying to keep herself from shaking. "Yes, Sir…" She mumbled, and still her voice processor wavered again.

Ironhide only huffed and waited. The femme bot really needed to learn not to be so uptight.

Suddenly she placed her arms in front of her, and pumped them down for a second, twin blades emerged from underneath the white metal. They were long and thin, like a toothpick with silver metal and black stripes going down the centers.

Before he could tell her that a couple of blades were not going to save her from the wrath of the Decepticons, she swung them out to the sides, letting them rotate around for a moment. Now he could hear the whirring and crackling of electricity.

Ironhide blinked his optics at this. Whiteout was charging the blades, on both sides, with a light blue nearly white electricity. What surprised him most, however, was that the charge was coming from her own system. Definitely different.

A smirk crossed his features, and he nodded his approval. "Good."

Whiteout almost grinned at him, but only looked down nervously at her pedes. He was able to see a coy smile shifting through the nervousness.

"Sir…If you don't mind me asking…May I see your weapons?" Her voice processor was shaking once more, and she was talking so quietly to the cement floor of the building that he could hardly hear her.

Okay, so she was shy, very shy, but at least she was talking. He would have to tell her later that she did not have to call him Sir. Her blades slid back underneath the metal of her arms, and she looked up as Ironhide unleashed his cannons.

Whiteout looked up at his weapons with complete awe, and landed on her aft as he stepped forward. Her optics were wide. "Damn, you can really blast those Decepticons into scrap metal, can't you, Sir?"

The Weapon Specialist laughed, and could not help but smile at the femme bot. "Yeah, right to pieces." Finally someone appreciated his weaponry.

He let his cannons settle back inside the metal armor of his arms. He was about to offer Whiteout a servo back to her pedes, but she was able to get back on her own. She smiled back up at him, still a little on the coy side.

This was all a good start at least.

"Do you know of Sam Whitwicky?" He questioned, deciding to sit on the cement flooring.

Whiteout followed suite, the floor shaking when they both did. "Do you mean ladiesman217?"

Ironhide chuckled and nodded. "That's him."

Whiteout looked up at her mentor, waiting for the onyx metal Autobot to continue.

"When we first met him - Ratchet, Jazz, Optimus, and I - he looked like he was about to leak lubricants all over himself." Ironhide chuckled at the memory. "But when he saw my cannons, it looked like he was really was gonna. I was hoping he would…"

Whiteout simply smiled a little. Maybe he was not so scary after all. She lifted her optics, her audios catching the sound of the garage door opening, and Lennox stepping inside.

"Well, I see you two are bonding." He smiled at the femme bot with the black and white paintjob. "You must be Whiteout."

She nodded in reply at the human NEST officer, and then blinked in surprise to see the Weapons Specialist already standing and offering her a servo to get to her pedes. She gladly took it and stood beside him.

"Is there something you needed, Lennox?" Ironhide questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Our satellites have spotted a Decepticon in Greenland." He said, and turned to leave the training area for the new Autobot recruits. "Get ready to mobilize."

Ironhide smiled, "Finally someplace warm."

He was getting so tired of winter, with its bitter cold air and frozen water. He easily switched to his alt form

"But Sir…Greenland isn't…" Whiteout's words were unheard as Ironhide sped out of the training building, easily catching up with Lennox, who was running to get back to main part of base.

Sighing, Whiteout transformed to her alt smart car form and put petal to the metal to catch up with Ironhide and the human that was now riding in his cab.

**A/N: Please Review, I will try to post chapter 3 soon. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:****Welcome to chapter 3 of Something About Us. First of all, I would like to thank my beta reader, for once again, editing my mistakes. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers and readers, the support is very much appreciated!**

**I do not own Transformers. Just the idea for this story, the plot, and Whiteout. Please read and review! –MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 3

Once the helicopter landed, the large door opened up to crush all of Ironhide's hopes of seeing green grass and trees. Instead the four Autobots that were sent on this mission were greeted with a cold blast of snowy, freeze-your-circuits-together wind.

Once Lennox had hopped out of his cab and into the white covered land, Ironhide switched out of his alt mode and into his true form. He crossed his arms over his chest and nearly growled. The released air coming out in a fog as he grumbled low. "Damn name's deceiving. Fragging liars." Still muttering both mech and human curses under his breath, he stepped completely out of the helicopter, the snow crunching under his pedes.

Whiteout stood beside him, along with Ratchet and Sideswipe. The Weapons Specialist looked down at his new partner with narrowed optics. "Why didn't you tell me there wasn't really anything _green _about this place?"

The femme bot met his gaze with her own frightened one. "I did. You weren't listening, Sir." For once, her voice processor did not quake as she spoke.

Ironhide only let another grumble of curse words, before heading farther into the snow.

Lennox trying to hide his amusement at the Autobot's foul mood. "We'll be out of here as soon as we can find the Decepticon and destroy it." He did not hide his smile very well, because the Weapons Specialist glared at him.

Whiteout unsheathed the dual blades from under her under her arm plates, and Swideswipe grinned. "Nice."

Whiteout could feel the circuits in her faceplates growing warm, as a half-smile formed on her mouth. "Thanks…"

"Come on." Ironhide said, leading Whiteout away from Swideswipe and Ratchet.

It would be easier if they split up into two separate teams, with Lennox following after them. They trudged deeper into the snowy landscape, Ironhide muttering something about moisture getting onto his nose and forming long strips of frozen moist air, otherwise known as icicles.

The Weapon Specialist halted, his nose wrinkling and bringing the scents around him. He turned ever so slightly to face a massive barge, which was lolling in the almost completely frozen water near the port.

"There?" Lennox questioned, and Ironhide nodded confirmation.

Whiteout stepped a little closer toward the barge-disguised enemy, feeling the familiar warmth of the electricity as it surged through her system.

She sheathed her blades back into her arm plates and instead two holes opened up from the palms of her servos with a couple of soft clicks. Sliding out from the holes were two matching long deadly spikes. They were thin and shaped like an arrow shaft, except there were not any feathers. Electricity charged from them, sparking and jolting.

Whiteout looked up at Ironhide, waiting for the go-ahead. They had discussed the plan on the way over. She would weaken the Decepticon, long enough for Ironhide to blast it bits with his cannons.

The femme Autobot liked the idea because she got to prove to Ironhide that she was not going to be a burden to him, and Ironhide liked it because he got to show off his weapons.

She stepped closer toward the enemy until she was almost close enough to touch its sea-salt encrusted metal frame with her servos. Instead, she stepped a couple paces back and unleashed several metal spikes from her open upped servos. Ten were quickly imbedded into the body of the barge as Whiteout powered the spikes with her own system's electric charge.

The surge awoke the Decepticon from its recharging mode and out of its alt form, it roared with both rage and crankiness. Whiteout stared up at him, and turned to run back to Ironhide as fast as her pedes could carry her. A single swear left her mouth as the Decepticon gave chase, "Frag!"

Whiteout had nearly made it back to the Weapons Specialist when she felt herself being hauled into the air. An audio-bursting scream of agony left her mouth, as fluid leaked around her optics. The Decepticon had her by one of her door wings and was about to painfully tear it off, like mean human boys did to flies. She could feel it tearing, could hear the circuits connecting it to her back almost popping loose.

Ironhide charged toward the enemy and his partner, leaving Lennox behind. All crucial and logical thinking was gone; all he wanted was to get Whiteout. Rescue her. Protect her. His fingers wrapped around the Decepticon's arm and tore it from where it was connected. Black liquid dripping onto the snow, in massive quantities. Whiteout was sent flying into a nearby snow bank face first.

Without letting go of the hold Ironhide now had on the Decepticon's throat, he unleashed one of his cannons from his opposite arm and blasted the thing to scrap metal, until its screams of pain ceased and there was nothing left of its faceplate, or body for that matter. His chest heaved as he tried to calm down the adrenaline rush that was still pulsing through.

Ironhide looked over at Whiteout, and his optics softened with concern and fear. He knelt down beside her in the snow, noting the black liquid oozing from where the door wing had been torn and the ripped circuits. She looked up at him, whimpering in pain, fluid leaking from her optics and pooling down her faceplate.

"I'm sorry, Sir…" Her voice came out tear-soaked and pained.

Ironhide simply shook his head and lifted her so her head rested against his chest, and her body started going limp in the crook of his arm. "Not your fault." he replied finally, heading back to helicopter.

Whiteout smiled up at the Weapons Specialist. It was a soft smile, and she could not help herself as one of her smaller servos rested on the one that was holding her to him. He had saved her.

And as the world began to go fuzzy and black from the pain, one thought shifted through her mind before she lost consciousness.

Maybe Ironhide was not that frightening after all…

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. This story will be only six chapters long; there will be a part two posted, so no worries. Once again, please review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Transformers, just any OCS and the plot for this story! Read and review, please! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

**Thanks to my beta reader for fixing my mistakes!**

Chapter 4

Everything was blurry and disorienting, as she opened her optics blinking several times to clear both away. Her door wing still hurt badly, but not as bad as it did after the battle with the barge disguised Deception. Whiteout could feel Ratchet repairing the tear, reconnecting the popped circuits and putting the wounded door wing back into place.

Whiteout looked up, noticing Ironhide looming over her, one of her small servos in his much larger ones.

"Feeling better?" He questioned, trying to hide the concern in his optics, but without any luck in doing so.

"Much better now, Sir." She replied, her voice weak.

Ironhide was about to open his mouth to tell her that she did not have to call him that, but Ratchet spoke first.

"You need to stay here in the med bay overnight. By tomorrow morning, you should be able to go back to training." Ratchet said as he righted himself, about to leave to go train the rest of the young recruits with Optimus.

He stopped in the massive doorway and looked at Ironhide. "Are you joining us?"

The Weapon Specialist shook his head, and glanced at Whiteout. "I'm going to stay with her."

Ratchet nodded in understanding and left the room, the door swooshing closed behind him.

Whiteout looked up at the onyx metal mech, as her optics began to shift open and closed. Her processors beginning to go into recharge mode. But Ironhide still did not let go on the grip of her of servo.

"Thank you for saving me, Si-" She was about to say tiredly.

"Just Ironhide. Whiteout, you don't have to call me Sir anymore." He corrected gently.

"Thank you for saving my life, Ironhide." Whiteout said with a soft smile, before her optics closed and went into complete recharge mode.

The Weapon Specialist grinned, and then it faded quickly. He put one of his gigantic servos over his faceplate, thinking about how Skids and Mudflap were probably thinking that he was going soft.

He would show them during training tomorrow that he definitely was not going soft. Not one bit.

**A/N: Chapter 5 will be longer, and there more chapters to follow! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 5. I do not own Transformers, just the idea for this story and any OCS. Please read and review! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 5

"My aft hurts…" Mudflap grumbled, his twin lightly nudging him to the side.

"Stop bitching, at least you don't have hole marks on you." Skids retorted and sent a glare at Whiteout.

The femme autobot simply shrugged, not bothering to hide the smug smile that slipped across her faceplates. Snow gently fell around the three trainees, covering the cement ground of the base with a fresh white blanket of the crystallized water. Ironhide was behind the trio, shaking his head in either amusement or annoyance. It was difficult to tell with him. The twins were having a name-calling match again, and pretty soon it would turn into fists and metal scraping.

Whiteout, Skids, and Mudflap, had just finished a training session with Ironhide. A game of tag with weapons included. Unfortunately going easy on each other had not been part of the instructions, so Whiteout had gone all out. Mostly on Skids after he had insulted her, and now he had puncture holes in his armor and a few long scratches to his paint job, to prove that yes a femme bot could keep up the boys. And even wound them a little.

Ratchet had some patch up work ahead of him now. Whiteout watched as Skids, still being cranky about the whole endeavor headed toward the med bay. It wasn't her fault, he had been too slow to dodge the spikes.

Mudflap looked over at her and grinned. "Next time, we'll tag team him."

She only nodded in reply, and then looked up at the snowing sky. Six months, she had been here now. Six months of training, debriefing, and sometimes even taking down the occasional Decepticon. Taking down the occasional Decepticon with Ironhide, that is. Their enemies did not stand a chance against him. But had she proved herself to him? She wanted to show that she could hold her own, but it was difficult with all the other new recruits. But they wanted to prove themselves to all the more experienced Autobots; she only wanted to prove herself to Ironhide.

The weight of his massive servo on top of her helm shook her out of her thoughts, and back to the world around her. She glanced her sky-blue optics up at him, feeling the circuits beneath her faceplates heating up.

"Your aim has improved." He said with a smug smile, remembering that she had imbedded Skids to the wall and had so easily tagged him.

"Thank you," Whiteout quickly stopped herself from calling him, Sir. "Ironhide."

The Weapon Specialist lifted his servo away and went inside to the main base. There wasn't going to be a debriefing tonight with Optimus.

No point in it, if there weren't any Decepticons emerging lately.

But there was the meeting with all of the older Autobots tomorrow morning before training, to discuss the progress of the new recruits. And that was making her nervous, she hoped to Prime, she was not a disappointment to Ironhide.

Sighing, and rubbing a servo over her faceplates, she could no longer deny the exhaustion from the day. Recharge mode was beckoning to her, and at least the eight hours of down time would take her away from her worries.

Whiteout switched to her alt mode, the smart car wheeling into the hanger, as she began to slip into recharge mode after reaching her designated spot between Sideswipe and the Weapons Specialist.

The femme Autobot let out a sigh of frustration. Switching out of alt mode for the fifth time, she glanced around to make sure she had not woken up Sideswipe or Ironhide. Sideswipe was still deep in recharge, but Ironhide was not there. Whiteout checked the time, and almost sighed again. Two o'clock in the morning, there would be no point in trying to get any amount of rest now.

She made her way out of the hanger and its warm indoor heating, to the bitter chill of the wintry outdoors. The clouds that had brought the snow had cleared away, leaving the moon and stars to shine in the dark navy blue of the night sky. Whiteout scanned the area, and noticed Ironhide sitting in his true form, looking up while deep in thought.

Whiteout plopped herself down beside the Weapons Specialist, and pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. Nothing but silence greeted the two Autobots.

"Can't recharge either?" Ironhide's gruff and tired voice broke the silence and Whiteout looked up at him.

"No." she replied with an exhausted sigh.

"Why are you here?" Ironhide questioned and looked down at her.

"I couldn't go into recharge mode…" Whiteout said, now confused. Hadn't they just established that?

The Weapons Specialist shook his head, and chuckled a little. A soft smile of amusement flickered. "Not what I meant. Why are you here fighting the Decepticons?"

He waited for her answer. Would it be the same as all the other recruits? For the glory, to have a peaceful place to call home once more? Or, just for the chance to get in on the action and to fight along side a great Prime like Optimus?

"For Nightshade." She replied finally. Her voice processor cracked with sadness at having to remember, fluid reached the edge of her optics.

"Nightshade?" Ironhide questioned.

Whiteout could only bring herself to nod, and tried to keep the fluid from trickling down her faceplates. "He was killed during the war on Cybertron. He was just trying to protect me, but a Decepticon found our hiding place. Nightshade was a spear wielder, and he almost had the enemy down. The enemy found his weak spot first, shot him right through his spark, and then tore him in two right in front of me…"

She had to take several deep-calming breaths before she could continue further. "I ran after that. But this isn't just revenge for him, I want to prove that I can fight too. I want to prove myself to…" but Whiteout cut herself off and suddenly fell quiet.

"To who?" The Weapons Specialist asked. She had just spilled out, even if it was lacking detail, the one she was fighting for, so why suddenly shut down now?

"You." she finally answered, and slowly looked up at him.

Ironhide blinked his optics several times, trying to grasp what she had just told him. He should have been proud to hear this, but he wasn't. Shame coursed through him instead, and before he could stop himself, he gripped one of her servos in his own. Making sure their optics met as he spoke. "You don't have to prove yourself to me. I know you can handle your own."

"But you're always protecting me…" Whiteout replied softly, and was about to look down at the snow-covered ground, but Ironhide stopped her, by lifting her chin back up with the servo that had once held her own.

"I protect you because…you're my partner." he stated, even though every time he saw her now, the spark in his chest pulsed, and he found himself going into mother-bear mode more often when he was combat. Especially when she was in danger of serious injury or death. He knew what he spoke was not entirely the truth.

"W-Why are you here?" Whiteout struggled to get out, after Ironhide released the hold he had on her chin. The circuits underneath her faceplate were burning hot now.

"Her name was Chormia. She died in the Cybertron War as well." he explained, and looked down, his spark pulsing as Whiteout rested her head against Ironhide's arm.

They had both lost their bondmates in the War on their home planet. So, maybe what that meant that was for Whiteout and Ironhide was that love had not given up on them.

And if they would ever admit it, maybe they would find their true bondmate was closer to them then they thought.

**A/N: Well, review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I am sad to say, but I haven't been feeling like writing in a long time, the past couple weeks actually. But hopefully my muses will return my plot bunnies, so I can update my other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Transformers, just the plot for this story and any OCS! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 6

The spikes impaled the large targets that hung along the steel wall of the training room. White and pale sky blue sparks of electricity jolted from them, as she lowered her arm, and the hole in her palm sealed closed with a couple of soft clicks.

Whiteout sighed as the stuffed targets swung lazily, trying to keep hanging up by the metal chains that suspended them, while the weight of her spikes began to yank them down. She glanced nervously at the door that lead out of the training station and to the base where the meeting was being held.

Unlike the other new Autobots she was not pressing herself against the steel sliding door, and straining her audios just to hear the reports that their mentors were giving. She stifled a laugh as Skids and Mudflap were nearly in a fight to get the better spot for eavesdropping. The door slid open and Ratchet looked down at his charges with a shake of disappointment.

"Training room?" Skids asked and the Med-Autobot nodded.

Mudflap sighed and grumbled curses as he trudged after his twin and mentor. The Acre Sisters were surrounding Optimus Prime, smiling proudly but almost smugly as he gave them praise. Whiteout looked up as Ironhide laid his massive servo onto her helm.

A smirk of approval crossed his faceplates, she could feel the wires along the cheeks of her faceplates heating as he took a long time to remove his servo. His smirk suddenly vanished as Lennox ran up to them.

"Decepticon?" The Weapon Specialist asked and Lennox only nodded.

Ironhide turned to Optimus, waiting for orders.

"I believe you two, can handle this one on your own." He said and smiled.

Whiteout's optics became wide and Ironhide smiled at her with amusement.

"You heard him, roll out."

Whiteout quickly switched to alternate mode, as the white and black smart car zoomed out toward the helicopter that would take them to their destination.

Ironhide followed suit, chuckling a little as he sped after her once he had switched to his own alt mode.

The helicopter landed in a grassy field not far from the town were the chaos was reining down on the small human populated place in France. The Decepticon was not a pretty sight to see as it trudged through the town, it's red optics seeming to be scanning the ground for some object, unknown to Autobots.

Ironhide prepared his cannons as Whiteout took to her true form. She put her arms out in her front of her and pumped them down, as the swords emerged from underneath the armor. White and sky blue electricity rotated around the blades, as they spun. She looked back at her mentor for the go ahead.

The Weapon Specialist nodded, as the femmebot swung her swords out to the sides, electricity sparking. Whiteout ran underneath the Decepticon, her weapons connecting with the enemy's leg as the blades easily tore through the metal and circuits of its legs. It roared out in agony, but before it make a move to grab Whiteout's door wings with its servos, a flash of blinding white light and the boom of a cannon could be heard. The attack ripped through the Decepticon's spark.

Whiteout looked down at the wreckage pieces of metal and wires were scattered everywhere. Just for good measure, she pumped her arms again and the swords slid back into the armor of her arms, she then opened up the holes in her palms. Her door wings gathering the information that she needed in order to find the weakest spots in the remains.

Its spark was still pulsating weakly even though it was shattered. Some of it still clung to the wires giving the Decepticon an agonizing and slow death. Not bothering to charge them, the spikes impaled what was left of the spark, disconnecting from the wires and making the fragments even smaller, as it finally stopped choking and gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

Ironhide looked at his charge with confusion, as the hole in her open palm clicked closed.

"It would of not of been able to give us any information, in its state." She explained.

"Will you be able to gather any information from its memory banks?" Ironhide questioned, it was bothering him that some of the Decepticons were not even trying to stay hidden anymore.

"Maybe." Whiteout replied with a shrug, as Ironhide tore the head from the rest of the enemy's body , carrying it back to the helicopter as if it was a war prize.

The Weapon Specialist found his charge many hours later, sitting on the cement and watching as the day slowly disappeared into night. Her sky blue optics found his as he stood beside her. She was looking directly at him, her optics filled with painful memories that continued to haunt her, her door wings fluttered a little.

"What did you find out?" Ironhide asked.

"That revenge is not as uplifting as I thought it would be." Whiteout explained.

The Weapon Specialist looked at her puzzled. The femme Autobot continued to explain. "That Decepticon we took down, from what I could get from his memories…He was the one who killed Nightshade. Any other memories were too disoriented to get any other information then that."

Ironhide sighed and simply lifted Whiteout onto his massively broad shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against the side of his own. The Weapon Specialist tried to ignore his pulsating spark, as the two of them watched the sun turn into a gorgeous blend of orange, purple, and red.

Just as the stars began to appear he could feel her slipping into recharge mode but he did not remove her from his shoulder. He would not admit, could not admit to himself, and nor would he admit to her…but his feelings for the tiny female Autobot were a lot more then he thought he would be able to handle.

He was slowly starting to fall in love with her, which no matter how much he wanted to push the feelings aside he could not. Ironhide lowered Whiteout so she rested in the crook of his arm, her optics closed now as her frame buzzed with the familiar hum of recharge mode. He carefully sat down to finish watching the sun setting and allowing night to take over, the ground shaking as he did. But it did not wake her, to his own surprise he could not remember the last time he had felt so calm or happy.

A smile crossed his faceplates, a smile with filled with adoration he would later have to hide once she awoke. Whiteout gripped his other massive servo in her own the best she could, as she continued to regain energy.

There was something there, something that connected them. Something that they were going to have to figure out together, somehow.

**A/N: ****Whiteout and Ironhide's story is still far from over, we still have the rest of the second movie, third movie, and fourth movie to go through. I will be putting up a vote on whether or not to keep Ironhide alive throughout the third movie or not, so please vote when the poll is posted! Don't forget to R & R! –MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Here is the seventh chapter of Ironhide and Whiteout's story. Thank you for all of the reviews so far, and thank you for continuing to read this tale. But I do have sad news and good news, the sad news is that one of my "so-called" friends stole my copy of Transformers 2, so I am going to have to buy a new copy of it, and also buy the third movie. The good news is that my boyfriend proposed so now I get to plan a wedding, along with preparing to gradute from college in December. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 7

The Weapon Specialist sighed again as he simple allowed the sound to escape from his voice processor. He stood outside, the sun warming his metal as the winter and cold melted away to bring spring. But spring also brought plenty of water, puddles were scattered all around Nest's base. This meant having to be cautious in where he stepped, carefully lifting his pedes, so he went around the puddle that was in front of him, he made his way toward the Medical Autobot.

Ironhide's scowl deepened in his face plates as he approached Ratchet. The Medical Autobot had his arms crossed over his chest, his own faceplates filled with frustration and annoyance, as once the twins failed to melt their alternate form into one solid ice-cream truck. And every time one of them did not completely process this formation Mudflap and Skids would start fighting each other, but their mock-fights always ended up turning into real, leaving Ratchet to patch them up later. And he just was not going to take any more of it, he was about to step forward to tell them to just quit the exercise for the day, but before he could even get the words out, a large deadly metal spike landed directly in between the twins, right before was about to punch the other in the helm with a fisted hand.

It imbedded itself into the cement, as it cracked from the impact. All four of the male Autobots turned to look at their almost-assailant. Whiteout now stood beside Ironhide, the hole in her right palm opened up, another spike slowly revealing itself from the depths of her arm. Her optics were narrowed in annoyance, as she glanced at Ironhide. A rumbling chuckle was coming from his chest, as he half-smiled down at her.

The femme bot smiled a little back, and then narrowed her optics at the twins again, just incase they decided to charge and double team her. But that did not happen instead, Skids only gazed at her as if she had become mad.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He demanded and yanked the spike from the ground, where it stood upright between his and Mudflap's pedes.

"You two were getting annoying." She said as an explanation, and opened up the other hole in her left palm as it clicked softly open.

Skids simply handed her back the spike, all three of the recruits had sore circuits, nearly sore everything from training so vigorously. There was not really anytime for them to fight amongst themselves, then again there had not been any recent Decepticon since her and Ironhide had taken down the one near a tiny village in France, four months previous.

They were all on edge, waiting, waiting for something to happen. Anything to happen.

Ratchet followed after his charges to the Med bay, deciding that no matter how much he did not want too, he might as well get the dents they had given each other, out.

Ironhide laid his massive servo on top of Whiteout's helm in an affectionate manner, he had done this so many times now, that it should of not of made the circuits in her faceplate burn, showing a pink tinge in the black metal. But it always did.

She gently lifted the heavy servo off, and instead clutched one of his fingers with two of her own. "I am never playing tag with Sideswipe again." she muttered as they headed inside for a briefing with their Leader.

"And why would that be?" Ironhide questioned, he was actually hoping to see Bumblebee at this meeting. The Guardian had taken upon himself to watch Sam twenty-four/seven, which basically left the solider to rust in the human sparkling's garage in his alt mode.

"Side almost ran me over." Whiteout answered, and Ironhide chuckled.

"It isn't that funny. I could have come to you flattened like aluminum can or worse with tire marks on my paintjob." She said and crossed her arms, and huffed.

The Weapon Specialist raised an eyebrow at this. "I thought you didn't give a frag about your paintjob?"

"I don't…" Whiteout stammered as the two of them entered the room where the meeting was going to be held, her door wings twitching nervously.

Whiteout sat herself down between her mentor and Sideswipe, all of the Autobots were practically sitting in an almost powwow fashion. While Optimus went over the recent Decepticon sightings and takedowns, and even with Ratchet and Whiteout going through the memory banks of them, it still had not narrowed what their enemies might be searching for.

Once they were dismissed from the meeting, Whiteout could not help feeling a little guilty. They were at a dead end, their enemy still roamed the humans' home, searching for something. Something that her and Ratchet just could not find out what it was, could it be that they just were not looking deep enough?

The femme Autobot suddenly collided with Ironhide's servo in front of her chest. She glanced up at him confused, she had been running all the information she had gathered through her memory banks, and had not even noticed her mentor following right behind her.

"You almost collided with a wall." Ironhide said gruffly, he was concerned and trying to hide it, but was not hiding the feeling well enough it seemed.

"Sorry. I was going back through the information that I have. Maybe I missed something…" She was now thinking aloud, that did not stop the Weapon Specialist from voicing his opinion on the matter.

"You didn't. You and Ratchet went over all that jargon ten times, maybe more. I do not even remember how many times I had to carry out of where you and Ratchet were hiding, when you finally allowed yourself to slip into recharge mode."

"Maybe I should go back through it again with him, just in case…" Whiteout muttered, as if her audios had not even heard what he said as she made to turn around, to head back to the meeting place.

"Don't even think about it." Ironhide grumbled and grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Whiteout let out a sigh of frustration, and could almost feel her optics sliding closed as her system began to shift into recharge mode. "You care about me way too much." she muttered sleepily before going to completely into the mode, so she could regain the energy she had lost.

Ironhide could not bring himself to answer that out loud, but maybe he did care about her too much. But she was his partner, he had reasons to care. More reasons than just that.

**A/N: Once again read and review, please! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize for the late update, darn writer's block. Anyways I do not own Transformers, just the plot for this story and any OCS. Warning there is a tad bit of fluff in this chapter. Please Read and Review! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 8

Whiteout awoke with slight haziness on the night before. She had remembered Ironhide bringing her back to the hanger, and waking her up only long enough to switch into the black and white smart car that was her alternative mode. But feeling a little less than fully charged, right now she was debating on whether or not to meet Arcee for their training session or not. It would just be the two of them, no mentors. And Whiteout was pretty positive that Arcee thought she was nothing but a pushover. So, she did not just have to prove herself to the boys, but to other girls as well? Sighing, she switched from alt mode to her regular form, wondering when it was all going to end, wondering when they going to stop treating her like a newbie.

She headed into one of the training areas, ignoring the spring rain that plunked onto her armor as the door to the room slid open and she quickly stopped the high kick from the navy blue painted Autobot by blocking it with her arm.

Arcee smirked at her. "And Sideswipe said you were slow."

Whiteout raised an eyebrow and unsheathed one of her blades, as the other femme bot barely dodged the attack, electricity sparking from the sword. Arcee took one of her own blades out, as the tiny curved metal hook knife, collided with the sword. The sound of metal on metal echoed in the building several times, before the navy blue femme bot stepped back in order to try to hook her knife around the blade.

"Is something going on between you and Ironhide?"

That inquiry made Whiteout stumble back and almost miss her opportunity to block. Almost. The sword blocked the assault and pushed Arcee back. "What would you make think something like that?"

"The way he protects you." The other femme bot pointed out, as her opponent let the hole in her palm click open.

"I'm his partner, we are supposed to protect each other." Whiteout said as the spikes came out of her palm and nearly pinned Arcee to the wall.

A little bit of a smirk crossed the navy blue painted femme Autobot's faceplates. "It's much more then that."

Whiteout narrowed her sky-blue optics and her door wings fluttered a little, finding the weak spots that Arcee had, she sent more spikes out of her left palm, while unsheathing a blade from her right arm armor. One of the spikes, sparking with electricity, grazed Arcee's helm as it then became imbedded in the wall behind her.

Sword and hook knife collided, as both Autobots unleashed another weapon.

Whiteout, a spike that was jolting dangerously with electric current her system provided. Arcee, her blaster charging and almost ready to knock the black and white painted femme bot into the wall.

"Draw." Another Autobot who had just entered the room, announced with a smile in his voice processor before the sparring match could go any farther.

Both of the femme Autobots allowed their weapons to cool and return to their armor, before turning to face the one who had interrupted them.

Optimus Prime smiled at the two of them. "I don't want either of you getting wounded. I think Ratchet has enough to handle with Mudflap and Skids."

Whiteout nodded and then gave a friendly smile to Arcee. "Good match."

Arcee smiled back, "We should go again some other time." then she let out annoyed sigh, as she switched into her alt mode. "Time to go find my sisters. They've been begging Ratchet to give them new paint jobs."

Whiteout giggled a little, as Arcee left, and then she looked up at the Leader of the Autobots. All giggling ceasing from her voice processor.

"I apologize, Sir." She said sadly, ashamed of herself.

"Apologize?" The Prime repeated, now a tad confused.

Whiteout nodded. "Yes, for not being able to find out what the Decepticons are looking for."

Optimus half-smiled. "Whiteout that is not your fault. We work as a team, and as a team, we will find out what are enemy as been searching for."

Whiteout smiled at him. She had to stop thinking that she was alone in all this. Optimus laid a servo on her helm affectionately as a father to daughter, before she switched to her alt mode. The tiny smart car speeding toward the hanger.

Once in the hanger, Whiteout stayed in her alternate mode for awhile. She searched her database for information on humans, while trying to figure out what Arcee meant by her mentor's protection being much more then it actually was. She stumbled across a word and action that was as foreign to her, as the planet she now lived on.

Kissing or simply, kiss.

It was not something that Nightshade had ever done. Sure, he had held servos with her, but that was as far as he had gone in showing affection toward her.

She quickly searched the internet for a definition of _kiss. _Said definition popped up after a few minutes.

Kiss: the act of caressing with the lips (or an instance thereof).

This only confused her further, and just when she was about to dig further into the subject, someone laid a servo on her helm. Switching out of alt mode, she saw Ironhide looking down at her with concern.

"More research?" He questioned, with a smirk after his concern left.

"Yes." But before the Weapons Specialist could say anything about further insight on their enemy, she continued. "About humans. And the act of affection known as kissing."

"What about it?" Ironhide asked, pretending not to be interested in the subject as they sat in the hanger, both in their true forms.

"It confuses me." Whiteout answered. "I do not know what it is. Exactly."

"It's two humans attaching their lips to each other." Ironhide grumbled with a shrug, seeing at how many times he had to watch Sam and his human mate doing the act.

Whiteout's optics narrowed with confusion, and then she looked up at him. An idea had generated. "Would you show me?"

"Show you?" Ironhide looked at her, taken back. He tried to hide his surprise, but it was not any use. He had never expected this.

His charge nodded in reply. "You would know more about it. You have been on Earth longer."

Ironhide could not help the nervousness that weld up, as Whiteout sat on his raised knee. Her door wings quivered nervously, as her mentor gently brought his mouth down to hers, and kissed her on the lips.

Both of their sparks pulsated rabidly, Whiteout could feel the circuits in her faceplates heating up, as Ironhide pulled back slowly. One of his servos, gently cupping along one of the sides where her white paint now had a tinge of pink. As she reopened her optics, not even realizing she had close them.

"Did that help?" Her mentor asked, his voice just a tad rough and edgy with nerves.

Whiteout could only bring herself to nod, still blushing.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, once again, please review! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****I apologize for the long wait, Writer's block struck and it would not go away until now and this chapter was being a pain. I apologize if Ironhide is OOC, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Transformers, just my OC and the plot for this story. Please read and review! –MOTH**

**Voice for Ironhide: Jess Harnell (In the life-action movies) **

**Voice for Whiteout: (The voice actress, I think would fit her best.) Olivia Hack **

Chapter 9

The heat of the circuits beneath her faceplate still burned hot, as it continued to tinge the paint a powdery pink. The Weapon Specialist smirked a little, a single finger of his servo now stroked the smooth metal of his partner's cheek. When blue optics met their match, he felt his Spark skip a beat for a mere second, and if he had been able to draw breath it would have been caught. Whiteout's optics had also grown wide, and before they could both shake the feeling away, Ironhide felt a much deeper link opening inside of him, but this was different, it went far deeper and was a lot more complex then a regular communications link between the team. He could feel Whiteout's spark pulsating in the same rhythm of his own.

**.You felt that too, didn't you?. **Whiteout's gentle voice whispered through his helm and echoed throughout his entire system.

Ironhide could only bring himself to nod, this was a link that no one was else could feel but the two of them, that no other life form from Cybertron, Decepticon or Autobot, could access but them. He smiled slightly as Whiteout curled her fingers with his own, and he was just about to tell her what the connection meant when a com link from Swideswipe broke through his thought processor.

_=You and Whiteout have patrol duty.=_

The Weapon Specialist sighed and told Sideswipe that he gotten the message, while Whiteout checked the coordinates of their patrol sector, the weather and the number of humans living in the area, her door wings beating slightly as she saved the data to her memory banks, along with storing the memory of Ironhide's kiss. She could still feel the tingle along the metal of her lips, as she switched to her alt mode, moments after Ironhide took to his own.

The massive truck and smart car took to patrolling the nighttime bathed streets of the small urban town, they had been assigned to for next twelve hours. Small houses with white picket fences aligned both sides of the street, that Whiteout had decide to take. Nighttime had always felt eerie to her, even with the occasional streetlamp glowing, it did not do much to stop her from tensing at every sound. The barking of a nearby dog, almost made her jump out of her alt mode and back to her true form.

She let a sigh rumble out of her, as she heard Ironhide chuckling on the open communication link and the one that was now opened, but buried deep beneath her system in her Spark. The femme bot switched on her radio, and flipped through the stations until she found something that would not drag into recharge mode at eleven thirty at night.

With the bouncing beat of the music and human singer, making her feel a lot tense as her scanner picked up something. Something or someone, friend or foe, she could not be certain. She sped up and sent the information of her coordinates to Ironhide. The amount of information and emotion that was being sent through both the communication link and their, dare she even to think of the word, Bond link almost making the radio station turn into nothing but white noise. Whiteout switched out of her alt mode, just as the blast from Ironhide's cannons resounded and struck the massive Decepticon in the arm, as the limb was taken clear off and clunked to the street, making the ground shake beneath her pedes.

She unsheathed her blades, feeling the familiar heat traveling through her system as it charged the blade with electricity and she charged at the enemy, the sword sliced through his torso, and nearly hit his spark. Wires hung all over the place, metal bits flying, and she barely dodged the Decepticon's servo in time, his fingers brushing past her door wings, as Ironhide took his hand and enclosed tightly around the spark, his other arm in cannon mode, as it charged up another blast. The blast from the cannon ripping through the enemy's system as the spark was almost torn lose from all of its connections, and the Decepticon let out a roar of agony as he hit the street hard. The weight of impact sent the concrete cracking into large chunks, as the enemy let out a weary chuckle, it came out raspy as his last breath told them something that made Whiteout's circuits grow cold.

"This war is far from over…We will not be defeated so easily…"

Ironhide's pede then stomped onto the Decepticon's faceplate crushing what was left of him and his memory bank along with him. "Waste of metal." Her mentor grunted and then cast a glance as his charge. But Whiteout was not just his partner or his trainee anymore. She was much more then that now, too bad he was not willing to admit it…yet.

"I have it recorded." Whiteout said with a shrug as she tucked her swords back into the armor along her arms.

Ironhide nodded as she sent the information back to Optimus Prime, and he checked how many hours they had left to go of patrolling. He nearly groaned, they still had ten more hours to go, how boring.

Whiteout looked up at him, uncertain on what to say as he entwined his fingers with her own for a moment, and he almost brushed a kiss to her cheek. Almost, that was before he remembered they were on a human infested street and not back at NEST base. Not that he would be showing her much affection there either.

They quickly switched back to their alt modes, not really sure how to dispose of the scraps that were left from the Decepticon, they would need to call in the cleanup crew.

A sigh had escaped from Whiteout's voice processor, which if Ironhide was not in alt mode right now, he would of turned to her and raised an eyebrow in question. The femme bot only sent through their Bond Link a simple message.

**.I am just as confused as you are right now.**

Ironhide did not say anything back in reply, there was not a point in doing so. He knew deep down that she was meant to be with him, but the world they were in right now was a dangerous one. And if he lost Whiteout like he had Chormia, he was not sure what he would with himself then, even thinking about it was too much.

What were they going to do now?

**A/N: I do not know when I will able to get the next chapter up, but please review anyways! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Classes have been so demanding lately, so here is the update finally. As always I do not own Transformers. Just the idea for this story and any OCS. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 10

She rechecked her database for over the third or eighth time. Her anger was rising, and she was trying her best to stifle it. The information that she was supposed to have that every other Autobot had was not stored nor had it been sent to her. The coordinates to where the Decepticon was hiding in China was not among her files, but apparently everyone else had them. She could tell by how excitedly Arcee and her sisters were discussing the new mission, and how Mudflap and Skids were arguing over who got to be the front and who got to be the back of the ice cream truck. She tried to seethe her disappoint and sense of betrayal toward her mentor, charge, and now Spark-Mate. Not that they had ever discussed it.

"Whiteout!" Skids shouted, flagging her over and jumping and down like an over excited Sparkling.

She wandered over to them, her path now averted from where she wanted to go try to talk to Ironhide without busting his audios about not going on the mission. Mudflap grinned when he showed her the logo they were going to put on their ice cream truck disguise. It was a clear Decepticon symbol with the words after, _Suck My Popsicle._Whiteout's voice processor brought out laughter instead of the bitterness she was feeling toward the Weapon Specialist.

"Bitchin' right?" Mudflap questioned with a grin.

The door-winged femme bot smiled. "Completely."

She then waved to them before finally making her way over to Ironhide, ducking past Sideswipe who was testing out the new wheels that Ratchet had put at the bottom of his pedes.

"Why am I not going with?" She demanded.

Ironhide reversed the cannon in his arm that he had been checking over and sighed. "Whiteout…"

She crossed her arms over her chest plate and narrowed her optics waiting for a reply, but for once he could not think of one. She still waited, beginning to tap her right pede impatiently. The surge from her inner electric charger beginning to send sparks, and jolts to the outside of her armor.

"I can handle myself, you know that." She said, a little icily. He had even told her that once himself.

Ironhide nodded and then rested his servo on top of Whiteout's helm, the jolt and sparks of electricity faded away. He then leaned down to say something against her audio. The metal that formed the mouth on his faceplate gently rubbing against the speaker-like mesh cover of her audio.

"I can't lose you too." He whispered and was about to right himself but stopped and brushed his lips against her own for just a second.

No one else had noticed, but Whiteout's spark pounded in her chest. The circuits and wires beneath the cheeks of her faceplate warming, and showing a pink tinge against the metal.

"You won't…Ironhide…" She was going to try to reason with him to allow her to join them, but there was no way he was going to let her join in this fight. She knew why he was doing this; he did not feeling of emptiness if she ended up dying. He did not want that feeling of dread, of uncertainty, if something should happen to her during the fight, should she go missing…

Whiteout sighed, feeling one of his fingers gently scrapping along one of her door wings and she felt herself shivering in reply. She smiled at him and before he could stop her, she pressed a kiss to his cheek just as Optimus approached to tell the young femme bot that she actually had a purpose to stay on base, while the rest of them departed for China.

Ironhide snorted to hide his embarrassment at the fact that their leader had seen the act of affection, and Whiteout only smiled. Optimus smiled back, but did not saying anything about it.

"We have a soldier visiting on base today. He's been guarding a very important human for us, unfortunately I'm afraid there is not much guarding being done for the boy since the Spark was destroyed. You will be training with him today, to make sure his skills haven't gotten rusty."

Whiteout smiled and nodded, the anger and bitterness she had felt toward her charge melted away to that of excitement. Even if she was stuck on NEST headquarters while they were off in China, it wasn't like she would be pacing wearing a hole in the floor now.

She looked up at Ironhide, who was just stepping away to get to the helicopter and switch to his alternative mode. He turned and looked at her one last time, she watched them leave until the massive helicopter was out of sight, instead of heading back inside the base, she sat herself outside. Her door wings fluttered and shifted on her back as she gathered the stored information from her memory banks. Trying to figure out what the Decepticon had meant, that they would not be defeated so easily. Then again, the waste of scrap metal could just be far too stubborn to admit that without the All Spark they would not be able to restore or make any new recruits.

Whiteout was so deep in thought about trying to discover the reasoning behind why the Decepticons were still on earth, that she had not even noticed the yellow camero pulling up to her.

That was, until it honked at her and she practically unsheathed one of her swords at it. Once her Spark had slowed and stopped pounding her audios, she re-sheathed her sword as the camero switch to out of his alternative mode to reveal the mech that had been guarding the boy known as Sam. He stopped laughing at her eventually and his voice came out of his processor choked and filled with static. "You must be Whiteout, I'm Bumblebee."

The winged femme bot smiled. "I am Whiteout. Optimus wanted us to train together today."

The yellow Autobot nodded and followed her into one of the training rooms. Today was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Review please! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


End file.
